epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES: Shigeru Miyamoto BS Gabe Newell
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMlVayY4ecU The Battle: LAK’S EPIC RAP BATTLES GABE NEWELL VS SHIGERU MIYAMOTO BEGIN! Gabe Newell: Well this is New-ell, the founder of Nintendo stooping down this low? Ground-pounding your face in, might as well call me Mario, You will lose this verbal Brawl, that is a fact that can be affirmed, I can beat you three times, wait… Half Life Three CONFIRMED! So keep on trying to get to the top, you’ll fall flat on your face, You aren’t gonna get a A on this battle, to your family, you’re a disgrace, I’m heavily Steam-powered but I got the water flows of a Valve, Beating me is a dream so go to sleep, you can and you shall! Shigeru Miyamoto: Well then, Gabriel, looks like you’re missing some important chromosomes, Kickin’ it up a Notch or two, don’t mess with me, son, I’m in my zone, It’s on like Donkey Kong, going off against me will be a terrible fate, Watching you stumble around, I might as well just sit here and wait, Let me Link you the facts, I pushed my company through the roof with the NES, Scouting out your territory, mess with my crew, I’ll show you whose best, You’re a coward behind the company, I’mma Falcon Punch you out of here, And we all know what you think is a secret to everybody, I’m your greatest fear Gabe Newell: You’re causing lyrical Warcraft, turn back now before you lose, Messin’ with me is a defeat, let me go ahead and bring out my crew, Gordon Freeman: This guy can’t be serious, you look like The Joker with that smile, Geared with a crow bar and suit, let us show you our style The Scout: Wait, I wasn’t listening, can you repeat what you had said again? Nobody even pays attention to you, your fans are, like, ten Chell: Portal you to outer-space, you will be sucked of oxygen from the vacuum, Now, I may give you the honor of rapping, this Jap can now resume Shigeru Miyamoto: See, you had to bring your creations, I even have some of my own, Let me show you how we to it in Tokyo, show them what you’re honed Merio: It’s-a-me, Mario, time to kick some Steamed up morons in the meat balls, Mega-flash jump on you all forever, you four will indefinitely fall Link: HE, HWOO, HWAH! Those are the only words I need to beat you, Messin’ with us will be sure to resulting with us defeating you! Samus Aran: I’m blasting my way through this, the Federation is on the mic, It’s time for you four to go, so go ahead, go and take a hike! Gabe Newell: You want to be the very best but yet, you fall flat on your face, Fuck, man, even with my complexion I can out run you in a race! Shigeru Miyamoto: Keep running your mouth, that’s all this white Fat Albert can do, Just think of this, Newell, this world would be a better place without you! Gabe Newell: I'll rip your foundation down to 8-Bits, I'm steaming up a win for the nation! Shigeru Miyamoto: Well at least I'm not a asshole who looks like he's addicted to masterbation! Gabe Newell: You came along and ruined the gaming industry, these are lyrical jabs at your crotch, This battle is now over, Happy Mask Salesman, Game Set and Watch! Shigeru Miyamoto: You still attempt to rap at me but listening to you is like sitting through class, So run your ass out of you, fro mthis day forward, you're a thing of the past! Who won? Shigeru Miyamoto and His Creations Gabe Newell and His Creations Category:Blog posts